


A Chaotic Halloween

by sacredsymbol821



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/pseuds/sacredsymbol821
Summary: Severa wants some candy very badly and goes trick or treating with her family to get some.





	A Chaotic Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I last posted, but I really liked this idea since it's been in my head. It's non betaed and barely edited, for reasons I'll explain down below. I hope you enjoy this quick little fic!

Severa was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs and humming to herself. She was waiting for her father to come downstairs. The pumpkin next to her was carved in the shape of a cat- her idea. Her father and mother had helped her carve it. It wasn’t on at the moment because she was about to head outside with her father.

The laughs outside the window echoed into the house, and Severa began to swing her legs faster. Now she was getting impatient.

Finally, her father came downstairs with baby Morgan, who was bundled up for the chilly weather. Her little beanie covered her red hair that was sticking out all over the place, and she was still sleeping in her baby carrier, unaware of the fact that she was suspended in the air against her fathers chest. 

“Sorry that took so long, Sev.” Her father walked toward the counter and looked her in the eye.

“I was trying to dress your sister without waking her up which is easier said than done. She sleeps like someone’s chasing her.”

Sev nodded, barely paying attention to what her father was saying. She just wanted to get out the house.

“Right, enough excuses. Let’s go!” He said.

Severa didn’t need any more prodding- she was off the counter and at the door faster than he could blink.

David followed her and locked the door behind them before following Severa casually. Severa instinctually walked faster onto the street, where she could see so many costumes from many different things and people.

None of her friends lived on the same block as her- her parents had moved to the suburbs on purpose because they both liked the relative quiet of it and then she had been born. Still though, she admired the other kids’ costumes from afar as her bucket slowly began to fill up with Candy.

David would stand to the side and watch her as she went up to the door and said “Trick or Treat”. After the fourth house, they stopped to take a break- because Morgan had stirred and started crying, and David was busy with that, so Severa frowned and stood on the sidewalk as David fussed with her sister, trying to calm her down.

Morgan was being extremely fussy today, and all Severa wanted to do was get more candy.

“Morg, please! It was just a bad dream. Maybe. I don’t know what babies dream about.” David admitted.

He took her and cradled her before rocking her back and forth gently. Then, he put her back in her carrier and found what he was searching his pockets for the whole time- her pacifier.

Unfortunately, Morgan wasn’t having it and spit it out- right into Severa’s bucket. Morgan started screaming again, and Severa immediately fished it out.

“I’m sorry Sev. I don’t know why she’s acting like this.” Her father said tiredly.

Severa looked back in the bucket. 

The bucket wasn’t even at halfway yet.

“What if we fed her candy?” She asked her father chirply.

David pondered that for a moment, before his face fell.

“Her teeth haven’t come in yet.” He said sadly.

“Should we go back to the house?” Severa asked.

“No, that won’t be necessary.” David said, as he fought with Morgan to get the pacifier back in her mouth, but the baby was intent on keeping her mouth slack so that the pacifier kept falling out. 

Severa was about to give up and say she was tired when she really wasn’t, but then Morgan immediately went silent. 

David yelped at seeing Morgan go slack, but then Morgan stuck her hands out.

Severa remembered to turn around then. 

Morgan was sticking her hand out at their mother.

David had turned around at this point too and was smiling at this point as well.

“I told you to wait for me.” Cordelia said, sweeping up to them in her black turtleneck and black work pants. Her tone was light with her husband as she scooped Morgan into her arms. Almost immediately, Morgan calmed down and accepted the pacifier when it was put in her mouth.

David rolled his eyes at his youngest daughter and folded his arms.

“Oh, so now you start listening, right?”

Morgan just sucked her pacifier at him.

David rolled his eyes at her before patting her on her hat and turned back to Cordelia.

“In my defense, you did say we’d start at 4 and it was 5 o clock.” He told her evenly.

“I can’t control traffic.” She told him solemnly.

“Unfortunately.” David admitted.

“Hi mom!” Severa said before her parents could start spreading cooties.

“Hi Severa. Did you have a good day today?” Cordelia asked her.

“Yeah!” Severa said, shaking her head rapidly.

“Is it okay if we go to a few more houses? That’s when this one decided that her pacifier and her were mortal enemies.” David explained.

“Of course it is.” Cordelia answered, rolling her eyes at him.

"Can we go now?" Severa asked, looking to both of her parents before starting to walk again.

“Lead the way, kiddo.” David told Severa with a smile, and she skipped down the street as her family followed her leisurely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been awhile since I posted in last Dec. Life is crazy and I was trying to be more consistent and then the fun thing called a writers block and then after that the summer of hell happened. I'll try and make it up in December, since I'm doing Nanowrimo again this year.  
> If you're reading this, thanks for reading something I literally wrote quickly and posted! I love and appreciate everyone who reads my stuff, it honestly makes my day! This is getting long so I'll end this by saying Happy Halloween to all! Hopefully the next update will be sooner rather than later! Expect to hear from me again sooner than almost 11 months (talk about ghosting on Halloween). As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!


End file.
